Dared and dangerous
by Sasiame
Summary: Kiba dares Naruto to sing on the school roof… in front of everyone. His 'boyfriend' Gaara comes along to Naruto's new school where both boys find something, or someone they like… SasuNaru! NejiGaara!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything! Woe is me!

I own nothing but the plot! And some of the OC's!

**Dared and dangerous!**

Summery: Kiba dares Naruto to sing on the school roof… in front of everyone. His 'boyfriend' Gaara comes along to Naruto's new school where both boys find something they like… SasuNaru! NenjiGaara!

Let's begin!

"Kiba, I hate you." Naruto said for the seventh time, in the last five minutes.

"Just do it you sissy." Kiba's smirk just got bigger.

As much as he wanted to punch him, Naruto knew this wasn't the time. He manned up, and walked up onto the roof, everyone turned and looked at him.

"What song?" I asked Kiba. His smile grew tenfold. I cringed, hoping my haunch was wrong.

"Funky Town." Everyone could hear him, damn.

"I hate you." I could hear them all snicker at me, bastards.

"You said that like seven times." He said laughing, and at my pain, what a suck-ish friend.

"Do I have music?" he nodded and pressed play.

I knew the song by heart, after the intro I started to sing:

"Gotta make a move

to a town that's right for me."

Kiba stared at me, I don't think he ever heard me sing, I tapped my foot to the beat.

"Town to keep me movin'  
Keep me groovin' with some energy

Well, I talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about, Talk about  
Talk about movin

Gotta move on  
Gotta move on  
Gotta move on

Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown x2

Gotta make a move to a  
Town that's right for me  
Town to keep me movin'  
Keep me groovin' with some energy

Well, I talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about, Talk about  
Talk about movin

Gotta move on  
Gotta move on  
Gotta move on

Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown."

My voice was more feminine than most guys, so I sang the song with ease, sadly. I was already a laughing stock, and I just transferred!

Let me introduce myself, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, sophomore. I just transferred from Suna, to Konoha high. I used to live here, but circumstances made me move to Suna. More on that subject later.

I walked back to Kiba, who was gaping, patted him on the back and said: "Were gonna be late to first period." And walked away, acting like I didn't just sing in front of the school.

I was at my locker when he caught up to me.

"What was that?" the kids that weren't staring, turned and looked at us. I ignored them all.

"What? I did the dare, sang the song you chose?"

"You weren't supposed to sing well!" I laughed at him, me? Good? Ha!

"You're joking right? Me, sing well?" I laughed at him some more.

"Whatever dude, come on, were gonna be late."

He tried to argue, but the bell rang, so he was silenced.

We made our way to our homeroom; we had a guy named Kakashi-something.

The second we walked into the class, all was silent, I wonder why? The whispering started as soon as we took our seats. I looked around the class, there was, like 15 other students.

A guy that looked like he was sleeping,

A guy that kept eating,

A dude with round glasses and a high collar,

A dude with long brown hair and pair eyes,

A pair dude with a fake-ass smile,

A dude with a bowl hair-cut, huge smile and perfectly rounded eyes, not to mention the green spandex suit,

A girl with pale eyes, short hair, she's tapping her fingers together,

A girl with pink hair and green eyes,

A blond girl with pale blue eyes,

A girl with brown hair up in two buns,

A pale dude with black/blue hair with bangs and blue/onyx eyes, he had no expression.

There were more students, but I got bored with looking at them.

Five minutes later our teacher shows up. The pink haired girl screamed at him for being late, his reply: "I was making out with Iruka in the teachers lounge. She didn't say anything else.

"Hey, in Kakashi, you may call me sensei. Um… I will always be late, so have fun with that. Ah, we have a new student joining us this year, Naruto Uzamaki? Come forward please."

I walked to the front of the class room, all the while I felt the classes eyes on me.

"Please introduce yourself, and tell us more about you." He leaned against his desk.

"Hey, I'm Naruto Namikaze Uzamaki, I just transferred from Suna. My favorite color is orange, food is ramen, and animal is fox. Does anyone have any questions?" I honestly hoped not.

A few hands went up, sigh.

"Yeah, um… pink chick." She glared at me because of the name but continued none the less.

"Were you that guy singing on the room this morning?" Everybody leaned closer, wanting to know the answer. From the corner of my eye I could see Kiba smile, damn him.

"Yeah." They all gasped, while I nervously scratched the back of my head.

"Really? That was you?" Blond chick. I nodded, Kiba snickered. They were all gaping at me.

"What a youthful display! You sing very youthfully! And what a youthful spirit!" said the guy in the spandex suite.

I choked a little; just then Kiba fell off his chair laughing. I glared at him, "Kiba shut the fudge up! This is your entire fault you stupid bastard!" I didn't care that there was a class in front of me, Kiba needed to die.

"Naruto! No! You accepted the dare; it's not my fault you accepted before I told you what it was! Don't kill me please! We've been friends since kinder garden! Remember the good times!" At this point I was chasing him around the room.

In hope that I couldn't jump as high as he could, he jumped onto the desks and proceeded to run over them. I could jump higher, without pausing I was up and running behind him, my only thought punching him in the face.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" At the sound of this voice I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked at the familiar woman glaring at me from the door.

"Baa-chan!" I screamed happily and ducked, almost getting hit with a stapler.

"Shut up gaki, why are you on the desk? Making trouble on your first day?" Everyone was shocked to see how casually the principal spoke to me.

"You know me." I grinned a face splitting grin and hopped off the table. She smiled at me, fondly.

"Good to hear the years in prison didn't change you." I rolled my eyes.

"Just because the kind acted like criminals, doesn't meant it was a prison."

"About that, your boyfriend is pretty pissed, what you do?"

Shit, Gaara was pissed, that's definitely not good!


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"No No No No No." I was pacing around the room.

"Whad I do?" I bit my lip , my hand running through my hair.

"Dude, Gaara's gonna eat you… Can I have your stuff?" Kiba asked, he received a fist as an answer.

As Kiba held his face rolling on the floor, I continued pacing. Tsunade sighed, "Gaki, its simple. Run to Mexico and sell tortillas." The class stared at her.

"I did that last time, plus he found me in like a week."

"Move to Alaska?"

"Stopped me at the airport."

"Jungle in Africa?"

"Almost crashed the plane."

"He was flying the plane?"

"No, but almost shot the guy that was."

"No comment, but shouldn't you get a new boyfriend? For your safety, and maybe ours?"

I gave her a weird look, and she backed down.

She leaned against the door, thinking. You should know that Gaara and I aren't dating, were best friends. Its something we started a year ago, as a joke, everyone was shocked, so we kept it up. Though all my important people were fine with it, those who weren't, who cares?

"I know! I'll move to England! He'll never think of that!"

"You travel a lot, don't you?" Kiba remarked.

I gave him a sour look and ran to the door.

The second I pulled it open, a very manly scream escaped my lips. For Gaara stood at the door. I jumped back.

Tsunade cleared her throat and looked at Gaara, "As long as no one winds up dead, and too much isn't damaged, I'm fine with it. Kakashi, here's a new student." And she walked away.

I gaped at the door, she was leaving me? In my time of need, really shows you who cares.

I heard a snicker and turned to Kiba, who was happily holding a video camera.

Gaara rolled his eyes and sat on an open seat. Kiba gaped at him,"No anger? No glare?"

Gaara looked at him strangely. I thought about this, Gaara wasn't mad about… anything? So I took the small blessing, sat next to Gaara and put my head in my arms.

"No comment, after all that? After the drama, the passion, the laughter, nothing, at all?"

"Nope." I popped the 'p'.

Kiba glared at me, "You're no fun." He mumbled.

Kakashi stared at us, after a few seconds he laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed. The entire class was utterly stunned, "This'll be a fun year." He said before the bell rang.

As Kiba and I walked down the hall, with Gaara following us, we sang Owl City's 'Super Honeymoon.'

"Naru: Glamour and fashion  
Models and magazines... a striking runway entrance  
Beauty and passion  
Stardust and high class scenes of popular teens  
Kiba: When I lived in Denver, I met a millionaire  
With ribbons in her blonde hair  
Naru: I still remember  
Kiba: She was like a princess straight from a dreamy castle in the air

So lovely...  
She was everything to me

Kiba: Both alone in the dark  
We long to see the sun  
Rise over the Bering Strait  
Naru:I was sick of the west  
When I turned 21  
So I moved to the Sunshine State

Kiba: We played golf on the moon  
And tennis on the sun  
Like athletes of the afternoon  
Naru: The solar flares burned my arms  
And made her makeup run

Kiba: On our super lunar honeymoon

Naru: I was the youngest son of a congressman  
And everything was my fault...  
She was a gymnast, happily swinging  
On the uneven bars, tucked in a somersault

Kiba: So lovely...  
She was everything to me 

So lovely...  
She was everything to me

Both alone in the dark  
We long to see the sun  
Rise over the Bering Strait

Naru: I was sick of the west  
When I turned 21  
So I moved to the Sunshine State  
We played golf on the moon  
And tennis on the sun  
Like athletes of the afternoon  
Kiba: The solar flares burned my arms  
And made her makeup run

Naru: On our super lunar honeymoon" 

You can bet people stared at us oddly, but it was fun.

So we sang our way to math…

AN: Sorry I took it down and put it back up, after I put it up I found a mistake and so I quickly fixed it. Sorry about no angry Gaara, you'll find out about it later. Hope you like.

-Sasiame


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

As we entered math, I noticed a familiar face. Lunging forward, I hugged Iruka.

"Irukaaaaaaa!-senseiiiiiiiii!" I screamed happily, squishing the poor man.

"Naruto-kun?" he stared at me, I had been gone about five years, so I'll dive him that.

"You're back! Oh, how long had it been?" He questioned as I let go. I had my 'Naruto-thinking' expression on.

"'bout five years, give or take six." I replied. He chuckled, "Take a seat, but know that I'm not gonna give you special treatment."

I pouted, "'ruka-san!"

"Take your seat." He smiled at me, and with slumped shoulders and a pout, I sat next to Gaara and Kiba.

"Let it go, I'm this awesome and he won't give me special treatment." Kiba declared, with a dramatic 'hand-in-the-air' gesture.

"That's a shocker." I said sarcastically. He waked me on the head screaming, "Take it back!"

"You're louder than Naruto!" Gaara scolded, Kiba deflated and sat back down. "That was mean dude…"

Gaara glared at him and turned back to the front of the class, a soft "mutt" could be heard, along with my loud laughter.

"Now if Naruto and Kiba could quiet down, we can begin." An outerly annoyed, innerly overjoyed Iraka said.

On to lunch!

"Nyum Nyum Nyum Nyum." I said whilst I ate happily.

Kiba stared at me before attacking his own lunch. I looked at Gaara, he was staring at the dude with long brown hair and pail eyes. Hm… this is interesting. Making sure Kiba wasn't listening, I asked,"What's his name?" Gaara looked at me; he contemplated lying, but decided against it.

"I'm not sure." He whispered. "Do you wanna break-up?" I asked softly, so that Kiba couldn't hear. "Maybe, I'm still thinking…" he replied.

"So Gaara, why were you mad at Naruto?" Kiba asked, catching many onlookers attention.

"He forgot to pick me up this morning, last week he almost totaled my car, and he put blue die in Tamari's shampoo. She blames me." He stated, like he as talking about some change in the stock market.

With every word my blush grew and my face sank further into my hands. "But then I thought, I hate that car, excuse to buy a new one, Tamari is evil and it was freaking funny, the only thing I cant forgive is forgetting to pick me up." He looked at me.

"You got to see the town better! and… um… You got to see… other cool stuff!" I said trying to save myself.

Gaara smirked at me,"Don't worry, I'll get my pay back tonight." He had an evil smile on his face. I blushed a blush no man has ever seen! And bent my head down, Kiba laughed loud enough for the entire school to look at us. They saw my blush, Gaara's perverted smile, and Kiba rolling on the ground. Life's a bitch sometimes, ain't it?

As Gaara chuckled at me, he moved closer and continued eating his lunch. After five minets my blush finally faded away, only to have it come back when pink-y said, "SO, what's happening tonight?" When Kiba saw my expression, well, you know the rest.

"Um, nothing, by the way, who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Sakura, like the beautiful flower, this is Ino, nice to finally talk to you." She pointed at a light haired blond next to her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto, this is Gaara, and you know the asshole over there, Kiba."

"Hey!" Kiba frowned at me.

"We know you two are new, so let's introduce you to some people!" Sakura dragged me, Ino dragged Gaara.

After being introduced to Shika, Choji, Lee, Shino, Sai, Hinata, and Neji, the guy Gaara was staring at. As we walked closer I nudged Gaara, who in turn blushed, but only I noticed.

Last and probably least, we met Sasuke. He was a class a bastard, no a basturd. All he did was glare and "Hn," it was freaking annoying!

As we walked back to our seats, Sai came up and grabbed my ass. Gaara punched him in the face, and we sat down.

Gaara looked pissed, so I did what I always do to cheer him up, broke out the 'prank-Tamari-photo's', needless to say, Gaara was back to his old self in no time.

"And this is the time we put pink die in her shampoo, and glue in her make-up." I said showing the photo to Kiba and Shino, he had come over and sat with us.

"Dude! This is totally hilarious!" Kiba screamed.

"So Naru-chan, that was you?" I went cold as I felt Tamari's hand on my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Quartos!**

"Hey, Tamari," I shoved the pictures in my bag, "how's it going?" Gaara had gotten completely still, as in hope that if he was still enough she wouldn't see him. I looked behind me, and almost started baughing, a blue haired Tamari was glaring at me. Bad move, she was now madder. I noticed Kankuro and sent him a pleading look; I got a mouthed 'no' in reply. I focused on Tamari, she looked… evil…

"Gaara you can stay at my house, but now we gotta- RUN!" On the last word Gaara and I took off, "Kiba, get our stuff!" 'K!" I noticed Tamari was close behind… Run faster little legs, faster!

"The roof!" I declared, we spun off in the direction of the stairs, "No you don't!" Kankuro stood in our way. I slid over Sasuke's table, with Gaara in tow, leaving a pissed raven behind. "Gaara, we have to get to the safe house!" So we ran across the cafeteria, the football field, and random patches off grass to the tree house on the edge of the school grounds.

**Back in the cafeteria**

"They have to come home some time…" and Tamari walked off with Kankuro at her heels. The hole cafeteria shivered, they pitied the two boys, but they did deserve it.

After a few minuets Kiba asked, "Dude, do you think they'll be back next period?" I don't think so…" was Shino's reply. "I vote we tell Iruka-sensei, he'll think something out!" "No need Kibbles," an out of breath Naruto said. "Does she know where I live now?" "No, at least I don't think so." Gaara replied.

"Why did we bring her from Suna again?" I asked. "Well, my parent wouldn't let me stay here with just you,' he paused, while we stared at each other, "and it's not like they want her there without us to torture." "Your parents suck…" I mumbled. "So, am I staying at your house?" he asked. "Of course! I wouldn't leave you alone with that mad woman!" As I screamed this, witch the whole cafeteria could hear, I hugged Gaara protectively.

"Stop the gay stuff, Noooooooo!" Kiba screamed, quite loudly, covering his eyes. I rolled my eyes, "Gaara, I'm gonna shoe you all this town has to offer!" I swung my arms around dramatically. "The arcade, the diners, Iciraku's, the movies, the lake, everything!" he smiled at me, "Arigatou, Naru-chan." I bushed full force, we may not be dating, but were both still gay, and his innocent face was freaking adorable!

I coughed, still blushing, he replied with a small smile. "Uh, this gay couple-stuff is grossing me out." Kiba said, I smirked, "You say that after you were groping Shino." They both blushed and looked away, I laughed, quite loudly. "I think schools gonna be fun."

As we walked to our next class, I thought about… everything, my childhood, Suna, Gaara, Kibbles, and everyone I had met. "'ruto, you ok?" Gaara whispered. "Yeah, just thinking." He looked like he wanted to talk, but he let it slide. That reminded me, if Gaara liked someone else, I had to do the boy-friend thing, stalk him and see if he was better than me. I'd get Kiba to help. A plan formed in my head, to get Kiba to help, I'd say: "Hey Kibs, do you think Gaara would cheat on me?" with my innocent eyes, I'd tell him that Gaara was staring at Neji, when he wants to rip Gaara's throat out, I'd say: "Man, I want the best for Gaa, I want to see if this guy is good enough." After which, he would agree and my plan would commence.

While planning this, I didn't see the dark pair of eyes, not Sai, watching me. I looked up to see Gaara watching Kiba and Shino. Kiba was waving his hands around, normal Kibs, but what caught my eye, was how close they were standing. Yes, this schools gonna be fun.

And with an evil laugh we entered English, where more people stared at me, and the teacher, I later found out was named Anko, tried to throw my out the window. The thing is, we were on the second floor…

Bloody English teachers.


End file.
